Report 1440
Report #1440 Skillset: Discipline Skill: Focus Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 Problem: TemporaryInsanity, TimeWarp, and Aurawarp all have problematic interactions with focusing currently. TempInsanity and Timewarp were both given free focusing mechanics which is problematic because it a) complicates things by adding an alternate syntax which goes against the grain of the overhaul and b) devalues stacking afflictions of that same type (lucidity and steam) by making focusing free. Focusing Aurawarp currently appears to have no effect. In the overhaul the biggest decision left to systems is what to focus or whether to focus, this report seeks to enrich the potential outcomes of that decision by increasing the interactions that focusing has. 5 R: 4 Solution #1: Remove the free focusing syntaxes for tempinsanity and timewarp. Allow focus/beastfocus/powerfocus to work on tempinsanity, timewarp, and aurawarp. 3 R: 3 Solution #2: Solution 1 and increase the healing of those afflictions by 25-50% when a focus is used. Player Comments: ---on 1/21 @ 03:53 writes: I'm throwing this up mostly to generate discussion. I am strongly against the free focus syntaxes mentioned in solution 1 but I'm curious to hear how other envoys feel. Solution 2 at 50% would be essentially equivalent to the current cure rate with regular focusing (50% increased balance rate, 50% increased cure rate) but allow folks to dump power and beast balance to cure quicker than they currently could which may or may not be a good thing. ---on 1/30 @ 08:10 writes: Sure ---on 2/4 @ 03:22 writes: It does have a cost in that you won't cure other afflictions concurrently as you would normally, and it bypasses the reduction in the amount cured with concurrent curing in that case. ---on 2/16 @ 01:51 writes: I agree with Shedrin. 1 isn't needed because it already has a cost (not curing something else). iF admin actually take sol 1, we need solution 2 with it potentially. Right now you should expect to not focus till it gets high because the affs will mess you up hard ---on 2/16 @ 03:12 writes: While I see what you're saying I'd argue that not curing the other afflictions isn't truly a cost, or at least it isn't a cost when you compare it to 50% curing balance loss (0.75 in all of these cases I believe), 1p (or 8s), or a 10s beast balance. When you focus any affliction you're paying a cost to make sure that there isn't a probability that you don't cure something else. In the case of temp insanity and timewarp there isn't a cost for this, and that's what I mean by a free focus. ---on 2/16 @ 05:12 writes: @Shedrin is correct in that is an inherent cost for curing off those afflictions (timewarp, tempinsanity), however, it does bypass the whole point of the focus system if it is not subject to the same costs. ---on 2/17 @ 16:36 writes: As I said, I think there is already a cost. These affs are free passive builds, and will kill you, unlike most affs. Mental affs will kill you by effects of what they do, you need to be able to cure these or you will die horribly. 1.5s lucidity balance with insanity, and spam reckless, paranoia, anorexia, addiction. If you try to focus the one that kills you, AND take penalty (2.25s cure bal), you are going to die. I approve 2 in case they take soltuion 1, but I do not think this will work as the report intends. ---on 2/24 @ 01:12 writes: @Malarious: This is anecdotal but currently I cure both insanity and timewarp without the special syntaxes which is why I don't view this report as a large buff to those afflictions. The situation you're describing with using a regular focus while having temp insanity and 4-5 mental affs is concerning but it's important to keep in mind that this report is only changing how focusing would work. I would argue that even with what I'm calling the free focus mechanic that it would not be a good idea to focus insanity against anyone using badluck on you with that many mental afflictions. Your comment has more to do with how badluck interacts with focusing in general rather than the change in this report. Also nothing forces one to use focus, and even if someone is focusing they could use powerfocus or beastfocus although I think that all of them would be a bad idea against badluck. I also disagree that any of these afflictions are built for free by most metrics. At minimum they cost a lot of eq time but many of them also require power to build. ---on 2/24 @ 19:53 writes: My concern is that these afflictions already have a pretty tight balance and changing things could mess that up. Especially with Shatterplex combos it's very specific on the timing and amount cured. More things are being designed to utilise warps, insanity and the balances they're on so this could be revisited in the future but right now I'm not convinced it's necessary. ---on 2/25 @ 07:17 writes: @Shedrin: There are undoubtably shatterplex setups I haven't seen, but most of the times I've died to timequake it was through a lock in aeon. If you have asthma in aeon and massive timewarp then neither solution 1 or 2 is going to impact your incoming timequake one way or the other. I can possibly see how solution 2 would impact things negatively for a researcher outside of an aeon- lock situation but is there a way in which solution 1 could? Since this report is more about a certain kind of consistency with the stated goals of the overhaul I'd agree that it's not strictly necessary for the functioning of a class in combat. I think I could say the same thing about many reports though and if this sort of inconsistency is bothersome to anyone else (which it may not be), I'd argue that it'll be harder to change it after more and more has been built on top of these afflictions. I'm hoping that at minimum we can agree that there should be a way to focus aurawarp if there's a way to focus every other similar affliction. I would definitely not be as much in favor of it but one thing I should've thought to add to solution 3 would be to add a SMOKE SOOTHINGSTEAM AURAWARP command. I personally think that's going in the wrong direction, I would rather put everything on focus and deal with issues focus has as a whole, but the aurawarp issue is the biggest one mechanically. ---on 2/28 @ 09:35 writes: I kind of feel a little similar to Shedrin with this. I only have access to one of the warps ( aurawarp ) and while it's probably the fastest one of the three, I am feeling that solution 2 especially will probably mess with any chance of building aurawarp outside of large groups. I am a little more impartial to solution 1 ( abstaining hence ).